Kiss the Rain
by ChenLin21
Summary: Zhang Yixing, namja yang tidak suka dengan hujan. Tetapi beberapa hal ia tidak bisa mengatakan ia benci pada hujan karena hujan mempertemukannya pada sang bandit hati, Suho. [Bad Summary / EXO FF : SULAY / Romance, Fluff / Yaoi !] RnR ;)


**Title : Kiss the Rain**

**Author : ChenLin21**

**Character : Suho, Yixing (Lay)**

**Genre : Romance, fluff**

**Pairing : SuLay **

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : all characters are belongs to their parents. I just owned the plot.**

**Summary : Zhang Yixing, namja yang tidak suka dengan hujan. Tetapi beberapa hal ia tidak bisa mengatakan ia benci pada hujan karena hujan mempertemukannya pada sang bandit hati, Suho.**

* * *

Musim dingin sudah tiba, curah hujan di Seoul semakin meningkat. Bagi seorang pangeran _Changsa_—panggil saja ia dengan _Zhang Yixing_, hujan bukanlah temannya. Dia memang tidak suka cuaca dingin, karena tubuhnya sendiri menyerap hawa dingin sehingga ia mudah kedinginan. Bukannya ia benci—tapi, tidak suka. Ia menyukai hujan karena butir-butir kecil turun ke atas tanah.

_Cantik_.

Tetapi tetap saja, ia tidak suka hawa dingin—terlebih lagi, hawa dingin di musim dingin. Bahkan, ia sudah memakai 3 lapis baju hangat yaitu kemeja putih, cardigan yang berbahan tebal, dan mantel _favorit_-nya. Kurang cukup apa ? Ia sudah memakai 2 lapis kaos kaki yang menyelimuti kakinya dengan sempurna. Ia juga sudah melingkari leher kecilnya dengan _syal_-nya. Tebal—sangat tebal malah.

Kini ia sedang menunggu seseorang—ya, katakanlah _namja_ yang ia tunggu adalah—_hm_, mereka sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Ia adalah _sunbae_ dari si pangeran ChangSa ini. Bukan hanya itu, _namja_ ini dahulu adalah sahabat dekat dari Yixing sewaktu SMA. Semula Yixing tahu dan yakin bahwa _namja_ yang ia sukai—tidak, koreksi. Yang ia cintai itu tidak akan pernah suka menyukai seorang Yixing. Tetapi, setahun yang lalu, _namja_ tersebut menyatakan cintanya di bawah payung hitam polos milik Yixing dan bukan kata cinta yang ia sebut pertama kali.

Namun.

'_Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa-mu_,'

Memang terkesan garing, dan tidak buat Yixing. Ia menatap sang bandit hati tersebut. Mata coklatnya itu menatap balik Yixing penuh arti. Ya, Zhang Yixing, ia sedang tidak bercanda.

Kemudian, _Namja_ itu melanjutkan kata-katanya :

'_Kau membutuhkan-ku lebih dari apapun, dan kau tahu itu.'_

Yixing makin tidak bisa berkutik saat _namja_ itu mencium bibir _plum_ milik si _namja_ berdarah cina itu. Bukan—sebuah _French kiss_. Hanya lumatan kecil yang menghangatkan tubuh Yixing seketika.

* * *

Zhang Yixing sudah mengigil di depan lobby kampus. Ia sudah berkali-kali mengirimkan pesan lewat _line_ yang berisi '_palli, hyung, palli_'. Ada alasan yang cukup simple, mengapa mengirim pesan seperti itu.

_Well_, singkat kata. Dia kedinginan, teman-teman.

Tak lama sebuah mobil _Volvo_ silver berhenti tepat di depan lobby. Yixing menghela nafas lega. Seorang _namja_ pemilik _Volvo_ tersebut turun dari mobil, sambil membuka payung-nya. Dan menghampiri Yixing.

"_Yixing_-ah !" seru pemilik _milky-skin_ membuatnya terlihat awet muda, walau umurnya sudah kepala '2'.

Napas si pemilik Volvo tersebut terburu-buru, tampaknya ia mengebut. Mengebut di tengah hujan ? Untuk Yixing seorang, _namja_ ini akan mengebut demi bisa bertemu dengannya.

"_H-hyung_," ucap Yixing terpatah-patah. Ya, ia masih mengigil.

"_Aigoo_, _gwaenchana_ ?" tanya _namja_ itu—bernama Kim JoonMyeon—Yixing lebih suka memanggilnya dengan Suho. Pasalnya, arti nama tersebut adalah _Guardian_. Ia suka arti nama itu dan memang faktanya Suho adalah _guardian_ atau pelindung baginya.

"_N-ne…_" jawab Yixing.

Suho mendengus kesal, ia sudah berkali-kali menyuruhnya untuk tunggu di tempat yang hangat dan tidak di depan lobby kampus. Suho langsung memeluk sayang Yixing, berharap suhu badannya yang cukup panas bisa menghangatkan tubuh Yixing. _Walau untuk sementara_. Ia dapat mencium bau air hujan dalam tubuhnya, entah aroma ini seperti ekstasi bagi dirinya.

"_Hyung,_"

"_Ya_ ?"

"Bisakah aku masuk ke dalam mobil sekarang ?" tanya Yixing dalam dekapan sang kekasih.

Suho tersontak dan baru sadar bahwa orang yang ia cintai sedang mengigil kedinginan. Ia langsung menggenggam tangan Yixing dan menuntunnya masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Dan Suho pun masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Maafkan aku, _dear_. Aku terlambat menjemputmu," Suho menaruh payungnya di bangku belakang.

"_Em_, iya." Yixing menarik _seat belt-nya._

"Kau mau memaafkanku kan ?" Suho menatap _orb_ coklat milik Yixing, penuh arti.

"Ah !" Yixing menunduk, berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang merona.

"Katakan, Yixing _dear_,"

"_Ne_, aku memaafkanmu," bisiknya pelan, tapi Suho dapat mendengarnya.

Suho menyunggingkan seulas senyuman di wajahnya, kemudian mengecup sayang kening Yixing. Menggusap lembut pipi tirus milik Yixing. Suho tertawa kecil melihat Yixing kecil-nya merona karena-nya. Ia menggambil selimut tebal di jok belakang mobilnya, memberikannya pada Yixing. Ia sudah hafal dengan sifat Yixing yang mencari-cari selimut di tengah dinginnya hujan, sewaktu mereka sedang di mobil.

"Pakailah," suruh Suho lembut.

"_Ne_, terima kasih, _hyung_." Yixing menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut milik Suho.

Suho membalasnya dengan senyuman _angel_-nya, lalu melajukan mobil sedannya keluar dari area kampus.

Hujan semakin lama, semakin deras. Suho tidak suka dengan hujan lebat bercampur dengan angin. Ia berusaha berhati-hati saat ia melajukan mobil sedannya. Ia cukup kuatir dengan cuaca yang semakin buruk. Ia melirik Yixing terkantuk-kantuk di kursi mobil. Ia senang Yixing terasa hangat sekarang, jauh lebih baik dari pada sebelumnya.

Lalu jemari Suho menggusap sayang tangan Yixing. Si Pangeran Changsa menoleh ke arah Suho yang masih berkonsentrasi menyetirkan mobilnya.

"Tidurlah, Yixing, akan ku bangunkan kalau sudah sampai." Ucap Suho lembut.

Bagaikan mantra, Yixing terlelap dalam alam mimpi. Walau bunyi titisan air hujan berbisik di telinganya dan dinginnya musim dingin menusuk kulitnya, Yixing tetap terasa damai.

Ya, karena ada Suho di sampingnya.

* * *

Si _dancing machine_ ini membuka matanya, tersadar bahwa kendaraan milik kekasihnya telah berhenti. Menggusap pelan salah satu kelopak matanya. Satu hal yang ia cari sekarang adalah Suho. Dimana dia ? Bahkan dia tidak ada di sebelahnya. Lalu, ia melihat sekitar lewat kaca mobil.

Dimana dia sekarang ?

Ia sendiri tidak tahu. Tetapi ia bisa melihat pohon-pohon yang sudah tidak berdaun lagi dan sebuah kuil kecil.

Saat Yixing menangkap pandangan seorang _namja_ duduk di teras kuil kecil. Ia pun melepas seat beltnya dan keluar dari mobil Suho. Lucunya, ia layaknya seperti bayi yang diselimuti dengan selimut tebal. Ia langsung menghampiri Suho yang tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi, sayang," ujar Suho.

Yixing tersenyum, "Selamat pagi,"

"Bagaimana ? kau tertidur lelap ?" tanya Suho menyodorkan satu _paper cup_ hot latte kesukaan Yixing.

"Iya, walau leherku sedikit sakit," jawab Yixing menggambil _paper cup_ tersebut. Suho menggangguk mengerti.

"Duduklah," Suho menangkap tangan Yixing.

Yixing duduk di sebelah Suho, menatap Suho bingung.

"Mungkin ini terlalu cepat tapi—," Suho mengeluarkan kotak cincin.

Mata Yixing nyaris lepas dari kelopak matanya, ia menatap _orb_ hitam pekat milik Suho seakan tidak percaya. Sebuah cincin. Bukan cincin biasa. Cincin pengikat janji di altar gereja. Cincin mengikat kedua sejoli dalam suka maupun duka. Demi apa pun, Yixing tidak habis pikir jika Suho, dia—melamarnya.

"Zhang Yixing, maukah kau bersama denganku sampai tua nanti ?" ucap Suho melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Seperti biasa, ia tidak mau melamar orang yang ia cintai dengan kata '_Will you marry me ?_'. Ia lebih jauh memilih kata-kata yang sesuai dengan image-nya. Bulir-bulir air mata Yixing mengalir sempurna di pipinya.

"_Hiks_." Tangis Yixing.

"Yixing-_ah_," Suho menghapus air mata Yixing dengan jari jempolnya.

" Kenapa kau katakan ini begitu mendadak ?" Yixing masih terisak.

"Maafkan aku jika aku terlalu cepat," Suho memeluk Yixing erat, namun hangat, "Jika kau tidak mau, anggap saja perkataanku tadi—,"

"Siapa bilang aku tidak mau, Suho ?" sela Yixing.

"_Mwo _?"

"Aku hanya kaget saja," ujar Yixing.

Keduanya saling menatap. Saling menatap dalam diam.

"Tentu saja, aku mau. Aku mau bersamamu hingga ajal di depan mata. Aku mencintaimu, _Kim JoonMyeon_,"

Suho tersenyum puas, begitu pula Yixing yang membalasnya dengan senyumannya. Keduanya terkekeh, dan bibir mereka bertemu.

_Just a small peck—not a French kiss_.

"Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae, Zhang Yixing," ucap Suho.

"Nado saranghae, _hyung_," balas Yixing.

_'So here I am  
With open arms  
Hoping you'll see  
What your love means to me  
Open arms'_

* * *

Horeeee !

FF SuLay pertama telah selesai !

X"D haha… Entah kenapa aku mendadak suka pairing ini, padahal sejak awal aku sukanya kalau si KaiLay. Haha ! Eh, pas lihat si Lay cium Suho di fansign gitu. Ciumnya bukan di pipi tapi di belakang telinga… LUMAT TUH TELINGA, ZHANG YIXING ! –plak / diserbu fans EXO/- Cukup heran sih, udah berapa banyak si Yixing nyium orang. Yang ama Sehun tuh, nyaris—nyaris lumat melumat tuh.

Udah ah, fangirlingnya. Yang ada aku nulis ampe 10 halaman cuman ngomongin—salah, ocehin tentang si Lay.

Tolong Review ya ! –bbuing bbuing bareng Chen-

XOXO

ChenLin XD


End file.
